<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Lovers by erenbontk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834839">Ocean Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbontk/pseuds/erenbontk'>erenbontk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Burn, mermaid levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbontk/pseuds/erenbontk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager as a child felt a great connection with the ocean and that something in his life was missing, so when he graduated, he entered one of the best courses to be a marine biologist with the money he had saved. At the age of 24, he finally managed to work in a water park, where his main function was to protect and also study endangered species. Everything changes in his life when a totally different being arrived at the park and he was in charge of taking care of it.  A male mermaid.</p><p>Is name was Levi, who unlike Eren, recovered all the memories of his past life, including those he had with Eren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Different Worlds, but same memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now that I'm an anime fan, I couldn't help making a shipp fanfic.  Even if I'm not a fan of ereri, I decided to do it for the interest of others, not for me, so ... I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren was always a child who was very attached to the ocean, said his parents.  Whenever summer came, Eren was anxious to travel to his house on the beach with his parents and spend the summer on the beach until it was obvious, the parents said it was to come back.</p><p>Because of his love and addiction to the ocean and the desire to learn more about his mysteries, he soon decided that he would study all about the ocean and try to discover new things. He received the support of his parents, as much as he could, since even though they have a house on the beach, his money was still limited.</p><p>As a child, in science classes he was considered the best, he even won prizes and became the pride of teachers, just because he paid attention to get good grades in the part that most interested him. When he was in the penultimate year to choose his college, he decided to enter science and technology, the main subject being mathematics and biology.</p><p>At the age of 20, he soon decided to enter one of the best marine biology and ocean courses in Shiganshina to become a marine biologist, with the idea of working in the ocean and with animals. That is clear, with the money he has saved since he was 17 and also with the help of his parents.</p><p>But it was not only the ocean that intrigued him, he also had the feeling that something important in his life was missing from him, something that he knew was too important for him, he just couldn't say whether he was a person or anybody.  material thing. One of his friends, Armin, told him that in time he would find out, as he himself knew what Eren was talking about.</p><p>He commented that he and Eren, as well as Mikasa, his adopted sister, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Marco, had a past life and that they, unlike Eren, already recover the memories of that life, because they already found what it was more important to them.</p><p>Eren believed that explanation, because in addition to Armin never lying to him, it seemed the only obvious explanation for his feeling, so he decided that while working on his goals, he would try to find out about that person or thing that was important to him in that  such a past life.</p><p>At sea, there was this person who was important to him, Levi.</p><p>He was not a person but a newt, his tail was dark blue with black spots and some fins were also dark blue with black spots. It was something that humanity thought didn't exist, but it does. </p><p>Levi was born in the sea of Trost and since his childhood he has always been interested in seeing humans and climbing the surface, even though his mother told him that he was dangerous and that, moreover, humanity did not know about his existence.</p><p>But even so, his interest in knowing the human side did not disappear and only grew when he saw a certain human swimming on the beach who always goes with his mother to look for food and visit his friends who lived there, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan and Hange.</p><p>The human was beautiful, dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and thin. He was a child just like him, he realized and since that day, he started having nightmares or even several images in his head of giant monsters, of images of a green cape with something that looked like wings.</p><p>Obviously he was confused about all this and thought he was going crazy, he was a child, but at the age of 13, his mother explained what he was seeing. He had a past life in which he was a team captain and was considered the strongest soldier in humanity, explained to him by Erwin, who also came from that life.</p><p>He realized, with the passage of time that memories appeared in his gourd, he had reincarnated after he died in that past life, with his friends, but still, he did not know who that human was, until one day he  had the first memory with that human with green eyes.</p><p>His name was Eren Yeager, the titan shifter and humanity's last hope, as well as one of his soldiers. Like Levi, Eren had also reincarnated with them, but he was born human and not a newt.</p><p>Eren and Levi were born in different worlds, but they shared the same memories of that life that went far beyond memories.</p><p>Levi realized the feelings he had for that human in the past, but from what appeared to him, he and Eren were not together in the end. There was a difference in age and the fact that whenever they came out of the walls, they were fighting death.</p><p>In addition, Levi remembered how he died and what Eren had done in that life. The crash, Zeke, all those titans, Marley and the wall titans. Even so, it seems that that feeling had not disappeared from Levi and when he was reincarnated, the feeling came back with the memories.</p><p>It seems that several things have changed since that time, but something that hasn't changed has been the feelings.</p><p>Levi remembered everything, while Eren had no idea what he did and what it was. He would only recover those memories when he finally met Levi.</p><p>Now, Eren at the age of 24 and Levi at the age of 26, both were grown up with a future in mind. Eren would accomplish his goal of working with the ocean and its mysteries and trying to recover his memories and Levi would try, somehow, to meet Eren and make the human recover his memories of that life.  </p><p>He wanted to try to understand Eren's side by having annihilated so many humans and saying the things he wanted to say to Eren.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the first chapter, in the next one Eren will start working in that marine park and Levi will arrive, I just don’t know when I will make Eren recover his memories, but maybe it will be quick or slower, I will decide until the next chapter! bye bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trost Aquarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren finally meet Levi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter posted, it was supposed to be posted yesterday, but because of the online classes I couldn't. I hope you like it and I promise to post without a lot of days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren woke up at 7 am feeling refreshed.  Today would be his first day at the Aquarium and water park in Trost. That place was specialized in welcoming endangered species or studying new animals from the ocean that still didn't have much about them.  </p><p>In addition to being an aquarium that protected animals from the ocean, it was a water park with attractions and various shows, such as dolphins and other animals.</p><p>Armin, his best childhood friend, was the owner of the place and soon presented his whole plan to Eren, who became interested in that space. He would start first with a presentation about the facilities and the animals that they had welcomed.</p><p>Eren, who now lived alone at the beach house, since his parents wanted to stay in Shiganshina, with a smile on his face, got out of bed with an energy he never felt before.  He went to the bathroom to take his typical morning bath. </p><p>He relaxed slightly when he entered the bathroom and soon began to think about the great opportunity that appeared before him.</p><p>He could do an incredible study and still help all the animals, as well as learn more about the ocean, which was what he wanted most.</p><p>Bathed, Eren got out of the bathtub, dried his hair, put on his aquarium uniform which consisted of a blue t-shirt with a wave-shaped symbol on the back and a small dolphin shape on the front in the heart area and jeans.  </p><p>To dive or participate in shows together with others he had a special suit in the aquarium.</p><p>Since Eren lived alone, his breakfast always consisted of cereals and sometimes fruit, but for lunch, he asked his mother to send him some easy recipe to make, but this time he would not have lunch at home and he would rather have lunch with Armin and the others at one of the restaurants in the park.</p><p>Breakfast already taken and all organized, Eren took the keys to his car and home, went to the street and closed the door heading for the car.</p><p>He feels that this opportunity will not only change his life in relation to the sea, but he also feels that something fantastic can happen. He would be happy if he were to recover those memories, as he can no longer stand the feeling of having something missing.</p><p>He would have to wait and see.</p><p>
  <strong>*On the aquarium*</strong>
</p><p>Eren arrived at his destination well before the indicated time, which was at 8:00. He lives close to his workplace, so it was relatively quick to get to the park.</p><p>He got out of the car and headed for the meeting place he arranged with Armin. Armin told him that the park itself would open at 10 am, but they should start working at 8 am to get everything ready and organized.</p><p>Arriving at the meeting place, he found Armin talking to Sasha and soon greeted them.</p><p>"Armin, Sasha, good morning!" - Eren greeted when he got close to the two men.</p><p>"Eren, welcome!" - Armin greeted back, giving his friend a small smile. - “Are you ready to start? We started on a beautiful day, an animal that nobody knows about arrives today!”</p><p>Eren gaped, how could an animal that no one knew would arrive? He didn't expect it to be like that on the first day!</p><p>"Seriously? I thought it would be quiet for now”- commented Eren</p><p>"Well Eren, I think this new animal will help you with some things, so take it easy!" - Sasha reassured, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>Eren simply shook his head, agreeing with his friends and followed both.</p><p>Upon entering the place, he gaped with place.  He did not know how to explain, but even if there were shops and attractions, he felt himself in the ocean, since the place transmitted tranquility and the smell of the sea gave him the air that they were in the ocean.</p><p>Eren followed both, watching and listening to the explanation of both friends. They passed the souvenir shops for those who visited the place, the small restaurants that exist, passed the various places of attractions as well as the places of the shows and arrived at the laboratory where they carried out the studies.</p><p>While seeing everything, Eren had a giant smile on his face, getting even more excited about everything as they progressed in place.  The park was huge and full of life, the animals made their typical noises and the dolphins were already awake swimming happily in their giant tank, which had enough space for them to jump and swim freely.</p><p>"Eren, here in this place, is where the new animal will be in a few minutes." - said Armin, stopping in front of a large tank that had several rocks around it, corals on the bottom of the sea and also had rocks on the bottom, as well as a cave on the bottom too, that is, the tank tried to look like the natural habitat  of the animal that would stay in that tank, trying to make it feel like home.</p><p>While Eren watched everything, Sasha and Armin looked at him seriously.</p><p>They recognized the face of the animal that was going to stay there and knew who it was.  Unlike Eren, Armin and Sasha had all the memories and hoped that whoever was arriving would awaken what Eren missed so much without knowing.</p><p>Without Eren noticing, Jean and Connie, as well as Mikasa, arrived with a small tank that looked more like a bathtub and stopped a few meters away from Eren who was still watching the whole place.</p><p>Armin left Eren and went to the three colleagues and friends.</p><p>"So, did it go well with Levi?" - asked Armin, looking at the small tank.</p><p>“Yes, we already healed the wounds he had when we entered him and we already talked to him about Eren. Now he is sleeping because of tiredness” - replied Mikasa, watching Eren and how much oblivious he was at all.</p><p>"Well, he will have to wake up to put him in the tank properly" - Said Armin</p><p>As planned, Jean would wake up the sleeping man and put him in the tank with the help of Connie, when Mikasa and Armin would call Eren to meet the being.</p><p>Jean woke Levi up and he woke up with a start, looking all around him and soon noticing the presence of someone a few feet away from him.</p><p>“Calm down, Levi. First we need to put you in the tank and don't forget, Eren still doesn't remember anything, just us!” - Said Mikasa, calming Levi who was staring at Eren.</p><p>Carefully, Jean and Connie put Levi in the tank, soon making Eren look at his colleagues.</p><p>"Eren, I want you to meet Levi, the first newt that humanity has ever known." - said Armin, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, making the same look at the tank.</p><p>When Eren saw the figure coming out of the water to head to the surface, he gaped, just as he felt that feeling of something missing being filled.</p><p>"Eren ..." - said Levi, looking calmly at the man in front of him.  Didn't he really remember him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided that I will make Eren recover his memories in Chapter 4, as I have already planned how I will make Eren react to the crash events, if you know what I mean 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>